wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Knights
The Diamond Knights are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. This chapter, unlike their predecessors and fellow successors, is only semi-adherent to the ''Codex Astartes''. Despite being a young chapter they have fought many battles on behalf of the Imperium and are on constant crusade to defend Mankind from all who would do them harm. History The Diamond Knights were founded in the closing years of the Indomitus Crusade. Marcus Lucullus was a Chapter Master in the Unnumbered Sons and displayed natural leadership and great combat skills. As such when the Aetius sector was liberated during the Indomitus Crusade he was commanded by Lord Guilliman to establish the Chapter. Although they had already found a home in the Aetius sector, many of their number continued with the crusade and saw it through to the end; while the rest oversaw the renovation of their newly received Fortress-Monastery and establishment of their recruiting grounds. Marcus was not the only founder of the Chapter however, upon being given the mandate to build the Chapter Marcus was joined by several others, the Astartes in question formed an oath of brotherhood intended to be closer than the average Battle-brothers; they currently form the leadership of the first ten companies of the Diamond Knights. Immediately after the Chapter was built Marcus chose to lead under the title of Lord Commander to honour his Primarch and proclaimed a never ending crusade to defend the worlds along the edge of the Cicatrix Maledictum until such time as the Rift can be closed. Chapter Homeworld As a fleet-based Chapter, the Diamond Knights have no official homeworld. Instead, their fortress-monastery is situated onboard the star fort "Diamond Keep". The rest of the Chapter serves aboard the fleet of Strike Cruisers and Battle Barges that were assigned to the Diamond Knights when the Chapter was founded. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-monastery of the Diamond Knights is Starfort constructed in the likeness of a Ramilies-class known as the "Diamond Keep". The Keep is fully mobile, roughly the size of a Blackstone Fortress and carries just enough firepower to level a hive city. Not much is known about the Keep's history other than it once belonged to a renegade Chapter, before it was gifted to the Diamond Knights. Notable Campaigns *'The Indomitus Crusade (ca. 999.M41 - ca. 111.M42): '''The Diamond Knights much like many Primaris Chapters served with distinction in the Indomitus Crusade. Out of the bloodiest battles of the Crusade (e.g. The Devastation of Baal), rose the Chapter's elite. *'The Plague Wars (ca. 111.M42): Just like the other Successor Chapters of the Ultramarines, the Diamond Knights answered their Primarch's call to defend the Realm of Ultramar. It was during this conflict that the Knights truly gained a claim to fame, when they helped drive the Death Guard from the industrial world of Ravishol. *'''The War for Aetius (ca. 111.M42 - Ongoing): A massive Ork horde threatens the Diamond Knights' recruiting ground, however over half the Chapter is either fighting the servants of Nurgle in Ultramar or are deployed in other engagements. Those still in sector have sent out a genuine distress signal to the Imperium of Man requesting reinforcement and sent a request for their brothers to return, for now they must hold until such a thing is possible. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Lord Commander (Chapter Master and First Captain)' *'Commander (Captain)' *'Sub-Commander (Lieutenant)' Specialist Ranks *'Loremaster (Chief Librarian)' *'Keeper (Epistolary)' *'Bishop (Master of Sanctity)' Order of Battle Specialist Formations Diamond Paladins: The Diamond Paladins are the elite warriors of the Chapter, (equivalent to 1st Company veterans.) Most of the current Diamond Paladins make up the entirety of the 1st Company and are veterans of the bloodiest battles of the Indomitus Crusade and the Plague wars; as such they are equipped with the some of the finest crafted weapons the Chapter has too offer. Paladin Dreadnoughts: The Paladin Dreadnoughts are the Chapter's equivalent of Venerable Dreadnoughts, although they are typically Diamond Paladins who have been entombed in ornate Redemptor Dreadnoughts chassis. Combat Doctrine While the Chapter does adhere to the combat doctrine of the Codex Astartes, they have been known to try and think outside the book; for example deep striking is a key part of the Chapter's combat doctrine and it mainly consists of deploying melee squads with ranged support from Hellblasters, Aggressors and Intercessors. This is seen extensively in the second and third companies, both companies often deploy in formations that have the Inceptor Squads go in first with heavy support from the Hellblasters, followed by the Intercessors then the Aggressors. The Diamond Knights also make heavy use of Close Quarters Actions ranging from using the high amout of Inceptors to unleash fury from the sky and break the enemy line and negating cover; to boarding and purge a Space Hulk from the stars should they encounter one and boarding an enemy vessel during void combat in order to kill their foes face to face. The addition of the Vanguard Space Marines has provided the Knights with new ways to bring the Emperor's Wrath down upon His foes. Unlike most chapters the Diamond Knights choose to deploy their Reiver brethren as part of the Vanguard Company, this due to both the standard Vanguards and Reivers were Phobos armour and similarity in tactics; that being said the Knights continue using the advantage of Mark X power armour being interchangeable, and may deploy some squads or even a demi-company in their battle companies as Vanguard Marines. Chapter Culture The Diamonds Knights culture is centered around a code of honour that was put into play at the Chapter's founding. This code dictates that a Battle-brother is to refrain from acts that are deemed as dishonourable, for example abandoning civilians to die when such a disaster can be avoided. The code also forbids the Chapter from refusing calls for aid from fellow Imperial assets, the only exceptions to this is if members of the Chapter are either pre-occupied with an engagement or are not close enough to respond in time. One of the few exceptions to this code is the Vanguard Space Marines use of stealth and gurellia tactics. It is also not unheard of for members of the Chapter to bear wargear that has the Iconography of the Ultramarines upon it, these items were either gifts from the Ultramarines or were forged that way so the Knights can honour their progenitor Chapter while in battle. Chapter Recruitment The Diamond Knights primarily recruit from the Aetius Sector of the Ultima Segmentum which lies roughly in between Fenris and The Maelstrom. their trails are almost identical to those of the Ultramarines. The main sources of recruitment for the Chapter are the local Imperial Guard regiments and Hive gangs. When the Neophyte is recruited into the Chapter he is taught the Chapter's code of honour and that honour is a quintessential trait of a Space Marine; and that if a Space Marine dies in service to the Imperium and with his honour intact then his life has had true meaning. Chapter Gene-Seed Being both Primaris Marines and descendants of the Ultramarines, the Diamond Knights gene-seed is very stable and shows little signs of mutations. Notable Diamond Knights Awoken *'Lord Commander Marcus Lucullus': Founder and Chapter Master of the Diamond Knights. Despite the chapter's recent founding, Marcus has seen more than his fair share of combat; he sets a fine example of leadership in these dark times. Marcus is more hands on then the average Chapter Master, at times choosing to lead from the front. Marcus was born on Macragge itself and always dreamed of being a Space Marine as a child, he had been hoping that he would one day be counted among the ranks of the Ultramarines. However to his own surprise he was selected to be part of Archmagos Cawl's Primaris project. Like all awoken Primaris he was placed in cold storage for ten thousand years only to be awakened by order of Roboute Guilliman During the Indomitus Crusade Marcus rose quickly through the ranks of the Unnumbered Sons and eventually (much to his own surprise) was granted the rank of Chapter Master. While he was disappointed that he would not be part of the Ultramarines he was honoured to be chosen to create a new Chapter of his fellow Primaris of his Primarch's gene-line. *'Commander Atreus': Commander of the second company and second-in-command of the chapter. Although young for his role, Atreus has already garnered a reputation as a feared and fearless warrior. Atreus has also known to display a vicious streak of arrogance, often reveling in the belief that he is the obvious choice to succeed Marcus as Lord Commander. He also finds the Vanguard Space Marines of the Chapter dishonourable and cowardly, as such he is reluctant them to condone their actions. Despite his arrogance, Atreus still abides by the Chapter's code of honour and is fiercely loyal to his Chapter and Battle-brothers. *'Commander Marius': Commander of the third company. He gained notoriety as a Lieutenant in the Unnumbered Sons during the Indomitus Crusade, having been recruited into the Primaris Marines from Mars; as result of being from Mars, Marius has the tendency of referring to the Emperor as the Omnissiah. He would later be among the first to join Lord Commander Lucullus in building the Diamond Knights and has since gone on to lead the third company to many victories. *'Commander Rhesus': Commander of the fourth company and Master of the Fleet. Rhesus is one of the many Terran born members of the Chapter, he is a stern yet compassionate leader never willing to needlessly sacrifice the lives of civilians or his battle-brothers. *'Bishop Cotys': Master of Sanctity and chief adviser to Lord Commander Lucullus. Known for his piety towards the Emperor and his hatred to any and all enemies of Mankind, even former enemies. He is also the Chapter's foremost expert on Xenos artifacts. *'Loremaster Dorian': Chief Librarian and arguably the oldest of the Diamond Knights in terms of physical age. Dorian takes the name of his title very seriously and has gone out of his way to seek any lore possible; from painstakingly recording every moment possible in the Chapter's history to acquiring knowledge of enemies of the Imperium to gathering knowledge of other Astartes Chapters. *'Sub-Commander Lukos': Second-in-command and Company Champion of the third company. Throughout his service to the Chapter and the Imperium, Lukos has earned many honours such as the Iron Halo and Victory Laurels. Many of the Chapter's indoctrinated battle-brothers have come to idolize Lukos and consider him to be the Chapter's greatest warrior. Lukos is also known for having a dry sense of humour and for having stubbornness to rival that of a Son of Dorn. *'Chiron': Master of the Forge and arguably one of the greatest Primaris Techmarines to ever be trained by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Chiron was born on Mars, he initially joined the Mechanicus as an acolyte withe intention of becoming a tech-priest, before he caught the attention of Archmagos Cawl. As a Mars born Primaris, Chiron still has the tendency to practice Mars custom and traditions; such as showing immense reverence to the Emperor in his aspect as the Omnissiah and showing great interest in ancient technology. Chiron also has the tendency to unnerve almost all non-Astartes he encounters, due to his habit of standing and starring like a statue. Chapter Fleet Battle Barges *Pure Diamond: The Chapter "flagship" is a battle barge of no standard design and often mistaken by outsiders as the Knights' fortress-monastery. *Flawless Gem *Precious Stone *Black Diamond: Venerable Battle-barge, currently attached to the 3rd Company. *Diamond Crusader *Primarch's Wrath Strike Cruisers *Daedalus *Broadsword *Claymore *Invictus *Chimera *Judicator *Pious Seeker *Apostle of Truth *Pilgrim *Excalibur *Vigilant Knight *Javelin *Cuirass Chapter Relics Diamond Smasher: A Master-Crafted Thunder Hammer, said to be forged in the volcanic foundries of Mars itself. This great weapon was gifted by Chapter Master Calgar upon the Diamond Knights founding. The Hammer is currently wielded by Lord Commander Lucullus, many see it as the Lord Commander's badge of office. Severance: ''The Master-Crafted Power Sword of Commander Marius, said to posses a phenomenally sharp blade that is capable of severing a Bloodthirster's head, whether this is true or not Marius cannot say as he has never had the chance to try. Chapter Appearance The Diamond Knights primarily wear black coloured power armour with yellow on the shoulder pauldron trim. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also yellow in colour. The Chapter's Librarians, Apothecaries and Techmarines also wear black armor; although they wear helmets and/or bear shoulder trims in the colours of the department, (e.g. Techmarines have red and Librarians have blue). Company assignments are displayed as high gothic numerals either on the left knee or within the squad specialty symbol. Chapter Badge The Diamond Knights Chapter badge is a stylised red coloured lozenge (diamond) centered upon a field of black. Chapter Relations 'Allies' Aetius Conclave An Inquisitorial Conclave based in the Aetius Sector, as the Diamond Knights use the Sector as their primary recruiting grounds; they have been know to work closely with the Conclave and at times lent a number of marines to an Inquisitor's retinue. Battlefleet Aetius A colossal fleet of the Imperial Navy charged with defending the Aetius sector. Aetius Armoured Infantry The Imperial Guard Regiments risen from the Aetius Sector, they work closely with the Diamond Knights as both have a mandate to defend the Aetius Sector from attack. Ultramarines and Successor Chapters The Diamonds Knights maintain a strong alliance with both the Ultramarines and their fellow successor chapters, believing that the Sons of the restored Primarch need be united now more than ever. 'Enemies' Emperor's Children The Diamond Knights consider the Emperor's Children to be a major enemy among the forces of Chaos. In part because they defile the Emperor's name and in part because of what Fulgrim did to Guilliman during the Battle of Thessala. Death Guard and Nurgle Warbands The Diamond Knights have an undying hatred for the Death Guard and all Chaos Warbands that follow the teachings of Nurgle. Having witnessed what said traitors are capable of, as a result the Knights have been known to actively hunt the servants of Nurgle; and have sworn to see the Daemon Primarch Mortarian dead for his actions over the millennia. Word Bearers The Word Bearers are a natural enemy of the Diamond Knights, given the history between the Sons of Lorgar and the Ultramarines. By the Diamond Knights About the Diamond Knights ''Feel free to add your own Trivia Full credit for the art used on this page and appreciation for proof reading this page goes to Algrim Whitefang Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors